Currently, the Internet widely uses Internet Protocol (IP) addresses to identify locations of a host entity, such as a user equipment (UE). An IP address is a numerical label assigned to each host entity participating in a computer network that uses the IP for communication. An IP address serves two principal functions: host or network interface identification and location addressing. Two versions of the IP are in use: IP Version 4 (IPv4) and IP Version 6 (IPv6). Host entities may also be addressed using an identifier that is unique to the host entity. Identifier Enabled Networks (IENs) disassociate an identifier and a location from a host entity such that established communications are not interrupted when a host entity changes location. The identifier and the location of the host entity are publicly known so that other entities may communicate with the host entity. The public availability of the identifier and location of the host entity make it difficult to anonymize the host entity.